JoshJepson
'' My name's Josh Jepson, but you knew that already!'' '''JoshJepson '''is a well-known LPer on YouTube. He has done 25 Let's Plays since December 9th, 2009. Josh currently resides in Seattle. His humor varies, as he tries to be more subtle on swearing and tries to be more "family friendly" most of the time when he plays E rated games, though, as he has said before, this doesn't really reflect much in commentary. A clear example of this is Yoshi's Island DS, where he swears a lot each time he gets angry, while on Versus, or a series such as Fallout 3, his commentary is clearly more directed towards a mature audience and contains more inappropriate moments. He has done five Versus LPs with AttackingTucans, and appeared as a guest in TheRunawayGuys' playthroughs of New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. U as well as being a participant in their tournaments. Because of his previous work with them, he was the only guest to be a part of the preliminary round of their SSBB tournament. He currently has almost 204,000 subscribers on YouTube Completed Let's Plays The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Wii) (2006) Super Mario Sunshine (GCN) (2002) Banjo-Kazooie (N64) (1998) The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (GCN) (2003) Banjo-Tooie (N64) (2000) Metroid Fusion (GBA) (2001) The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (N64) (1998) Rayman 2: The Great Escape (N64) (1999) Outland (XBLA) (2011) Yoshi's Island (SNES) (1995) Donkey Kong Country Returns (Wii) [with SuperJeenius] (2010) Super Mario 64 (N64) (1996) Zelda: A Link to the Past (GBA) (1992) Limbo (XBLA) (2011) Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (XBLA) (2003) Rayman Origins (XBOX 360) [with SuperJeenius] (2011) Glover (N64) (1998) The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (GBC) (1993) Quantum Conundrum (XBOX 360) (2012) Pokemon Snap (N64) (1999) Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) (2007) Yoshi's Island DS (DS) (2005) Fallout 3 (PC, Xbox 360) (2008) Ratchet and Clank (PS2) (2002) Zelda: A Link Between Worlds (3DS) (2013) Spyro the Dragon (1998) Pokemon Y (2013) Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) Shovel Knight (2014) Fez (2012) Aperture Tag (2014) Portal Stories: Mel (2015) Time Rifters (2015) Collabs with TheRunawayGuys Collab #02: New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii) (2009) Super Smash Bros. Brawl Invitational Tournament (2008) (as one of the seven guests) Mario Power Tennis Invitational Tournament (2003) (as one of the six guests) New Super Mario Bros. U (Wii U) (2012) Mariokart Double Dash Tournament (Gamecube) (2003) - (one of nineteen guests) Other Collabs Super Mario Sunshine Versus (2002) [http://letsplay.wikia.com/wiki/AttackingTucans AttackingTucans] Luigi's Mansion Versus (2001) [http://letsplay.wikia.com/wiki/AttackingTucans AttackingTucans] Super Mario 64 Versus (1996) [http://letsplay.wikia.com/wiki/AttackingTucans AttackingTucans] Ocarina of Time Versus (1998) [http://letsplay.wikia.com/wiki/AttackingTucans AttackingTucans] Banjo-Kazooie Versus (1998) [http://letsplay.wikia.com/wiki/AttackingTucans AttackingTucans] New Super Luigi U Versus (2013) [[AttackingTucans]] Minecraft Invasion Mod Versus (2009) [[AttackingTucans] ] Hold??? A Link To The Past Versus (1992) [https://www.youtube.com/user/ThatOneVideoGamer THATONEGAMER ] Hold??? Barbie's Horse Adventure Mystery Ride (2003) [http://letsplay.wikia.com/wiki/Lucahjin Lucahjin] Portal 2 co-op (2011) Jon's World Smash Bros Melee Versus (2001) [http://letsplay.wikia.com/wiki/AttackingTucans AttackingTucans] Mario Kart Month! different guests Left 4 Dead 2 Mod (2009) "Kokiri Forest" [[StephenPlays|Stephenplays], Dan, Taylor, and Mal] Current LPs Portal 2 Custom Maps (2011) Rare Replay (2015) Fallout 4 (2015) Ori and the blind forest Mario Kart 20th Anniversary On September 24, 2012, Josh started a series called "Mario Kart 20th Anniversary". Other Channels Jepscon is Josh's second channel which was used for mainly multiplayer sessions, community playdates, custom game modes & live event coverage up until 2013. As of the beginning of January, 2013 the channel had its Halo: Reach multiplayer and Portal 2 Custom Maps videos removed and moved over to JoshJepson. From January to Mid-April 2013, Josh uploaded 14 weeks' worth of vlog footage. However, on April 25th 2013, Josh announced that he would stop doing weekly vlogs and instead just upload vlogs whenever he wanted. On September 28th 2013, 5½ months of uploading almost no vlog footage Josh suprised everyone by starting daily vlogs (instead of weekly vlogs) which he so far has 111 days' worth of. The account joined YouTube on April 9, 2011 and its first video was uploaded on July 10, 2012. On February 2nd 2013, Josh and his friend Tyler (AttackingTucans) started a new channel called Versus where LPers will race to win a goal or the entire game. Tyler and Josh have completed 10 Versus LPs so far on that channel. Catchphrases It's a human heart! Press something to Jesus Grandma ...But you knew that already! It's not supposed to go at an angle! Category:Let's Player Category:Versus Category:List of Let's Players Category:TheRunawayGuys